Run
by desparatedesigns
Summary: A girl has been put into the maze. Knowing Thomas' voice from her past, can she remember if they know each other from somewhere? Will she find out why she was put here? And will Thomas tell her why he remembers her face? A Thomas/OC story with a unpredictable ending. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!  
Okay so here is a Maze Runner story. I've added my own little twist into it and I hope you really like it! I've set this so everyone is a bit older to the book. I think it would relate more to the idea I have for this story. **** xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story except for the lovely girl whose POV it is (don't want to spoil the name yet)**

_Run. Just.. make sure you run.  
And don't you dare stop._

I awoke choking, feeling like I had a bucket full of water poured down my throat. But I wasn't wet? Well I was, but maybe that was just sweat.  
_Run. You know you can, you'll be fine. Don't worry.  
_All I could hear was that voice, that sweet gentle male voice. Who was he and why can't I remember his face?

Suddenly it dawned on me, where was I and how did I get here? It looked like a cage of some kind and it was moving. There were barrels and boxes and the smell of fruit. I tried to get up but the moving cage suddenly started to move faster and faster. I looked up hoping my destination could be in sight but all I saw was a wall in my way. Uh oh, cringing and ducking for cover I waited for collision, but it never came. Instead the cage stopped and the wall began to open.  
Rubbing my eyes I tried to focus on what was in front of me. People, or better yet, boys all looking down at me. At this point I start to shake, what is going on? A very well built boy opens and cage and jumps in to help me up, "You're a girl." He looked at me confused and then at the rest of the boys standing around the cage. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even concentrate my focus on anything. My eyes kept scanning the area and the people around me, until I stopped and stared.  
I know that boy.  
The boy who was helping me up and noticed my staring, he too stared at the boy who was so familiar to me but I just couldn't remember. He stared back. Eventually Mr. Muscle looked back at me and said, "do you know him?"  
"I…I don't know." I continued to stare, probably a bit longer then I should have.  
"Thomas, do you know this girl?"  
Thomas spoke, "no I don't." He too still continued to stare back at me. That voice!  
"Say that again!" I yelled. He took a step back, probably from my loud tone, "I don't know who you are." He said. But it was the same voice, the voice I heard before I woke up in this cage. But, how?

I was eventually helped up and everyone still around me. "So, what your name?" The muscular one asked.  
"I…wait." I paused for a moment, suddenly starting to shake again, "I don't know. Why don't I know? Oh my god, what is happening?" I was freaking out. Looking to the ground I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes and I felt dizzy. I fell to the ground unable to comprehend what was going on. I look up and see Thomas standing over me. "It's okay, it happens to all of us. In time it will come back to you." He smiled at me. I half smiled as he helped me up. "Gally go get her some water?" The one who helped me out of the cage left to get me a drink with a look of frustration on his face.  
Only now was I able to focus. Standing straight I could see exactly where I was, or what was around me at least; walls. Big stone walls. Okay, I suddenly had a feeling of being trapped.  
"Where are we?"  
"The Glade and out there's the maze.."  
"Hey! Here's your water." Gally returned with a jar and I drank, I didn't realise how thirsty I was. At this point another two boys approached myself, Thomas and Gally. "Hi, this is Chuck and I'm Newt." I nodded a hello as I swallowed my drink. "And that's Ably." Newt said pointing to a large man pulling out the boxes from the cage. He then starts walking over towards us.  
"I can see everything been taken care of over here. How are you feeling?"  
"Better, thanks."  
"You need to realise this is as weird for us as it is you. A girl has never been sent up before and only two days after Thomas. This isn't normal." He seemed to be talking to us all, not just me now. He walks away and Newt and Gally follow him.  
As I turn around I see this boy staring up at me smiling. I smile back. "Sorry, you're just the first girl I can remember seeing."  
"Uh it's okay." I say with a smile.  
"Chuck, why don't you go get her bed ready and I'll show her around." Said Thomas.  
"Sure, but is she sleeping with all of us or do I make a separate area, or what..?"  
"Uh, it's up to her I guess, what would you prefer?" Thomas looked straight at me waiting for an answer.  
"I would prefer not to sleep alone on my first night." And with that Chuck ran off to make my 'bed'.

Thomas and I started walking the perimeter. Talking about the rules and the maze and what he had learnt so far about everyone until we found ourselves in a little forest area. After he gave me the run down he finally asked, "so, what was wrong before?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I said I didn't know you, as soon as I spoke your eyes widened and you looked like you'd seen a ghost? Have you met me before?"  
"I haven't no, wait I don't know, just your voice. When I woke up I could hear a voice telling me to run and that I couldn't stop. It sounded like your voice."  
"Weird, I don't know what it is but you look familiar, like I should know you but I don't. I don't know…" We continued walking and I tried to piece everything together. Maybe Thomas and I did know each other outside the maze once before? Once we made it back everyone was standing around. Ably asked me is everything was clear and I understood where I was and the rules and I agreed. Then dinner began, with vegetables and meat and a giant fire in the middle of the circle. Gally and a few other boys were on the other side of the fire fighting and laughing while I sat on the sand with Chuck and Newt. Thomas was a few feet away talking with a boy named Minho. Newt turned to me, obviously seeing my confused expression, "They're Runners. In the morning they'll run the maze and try and find a way out."  
"Has Thomas always been a runner?" Chuck and Newt both laughed.  
"No not until before you showed up. Last night they spent a night out in the maze and survived, so tomorrow I think things are going to start to change around here."  
I looked over at Thomas talking with Minho. I suddenly got this feeling that I wanted him to come and sit with us. I quickly brushed it away and continued to eat and drink with my supposed new family. It got late and many of the boys called it a night. I, too, was about to go and find my bed when I heard a roar coming from the maze. "What was that?" I said out loud to myself.  
"That was a Griever." Thomas walked towards me and sat down. "Last night we killed one, Minho and I, but there are more. They're deadly and like nothing I've ever seen before."  
"How did you kill it?" I asked.  
"Timing." He smiled down at me then looked toward the maze. "Tomorrow I'm going to find answers to what this place is and why we're here. Don't worry." He said those last words so calmly _don't worry._ Like when I heard his voice in the cage. I was trying to remember what was said, what he said. _You'll be fine. Don't worry._ In doing this I suddenly remembered more.  
_We'll get through this Amelia._  
"Amelia." I said quietly.  
"Sorry?" Thomas looked at me again with a questioning look.  
"My name, it's Amelia." Thomas smiled for a bit and looked down at his feet. He then got up and reached out his hand for me to grasp to be helped up.  
"I like that." He continued to smile as I stood up and we let go of each other's hands. We made our way to where everyone was sleeping and I weaved through all the sleepy boys until I found Chuck and he showed me where I was to sleep; a little hammock next to him and Thomas. I slipped off my boots, brushed my hands through my curly red hair and watched as Thomas also lay down in his bed. Then I heard another screech coming from the maze, this one startled me as my head spun around to make sure it wasn't closer than I thought. "They can't get through. You'll be fine, don't worry." As he said those too familiar words he smiled at me and closed his eyes. I looked at him for a while as he tried to sleep then I decided to lay my head to rest finally, listening to sound of the grievers.

__**OHHH. So there we have it. I know it's a bit short but I just wanted to get a feel for what you guys would think. Shall I continue? I have a lot of ides and plot twists on my mind for this and I feel like I'm hooked myself :P So please rate and message me if you like it, or even if you didn't. I love contrastive criticism, so if there's something I could do better PLEASE let me know **

**Love Love. xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! I'm going to try and update every couple of days because, let's be honest, I have nothing better to do other than tumblr ;) So like I said in my last chapter, I've made the characters a bit older than the books, so maybe 18-19 sort of thing. I think it would just fit the story a bit better. Especially for the plans I have for it **

**Hope you like!**

I awoke to the sounds of footsteps, but I didn't open my eyes. This hammock seemed way too comfortable, and surely it wasn't morning already? I rolled over and nestled my hands under my cheek. "Shush! You'll wake her." I heard the sound of Thomas' voice come from behind me. Then I could smell something. A moment passed and I opened an eye slowly to make sure no one was doing some sort of sneak attack when I saw two boys run into the maze a fair distance away, one of which was Thomas.

I sat myself up and stretched out my back as far as I could. I could still smell something, it actually smelt good. Looking around I tried to follow my nose until I looked down and saw the source. Sitting next to my boots was a plate of bread, cheese and an apple. I picked it up and looked around to see if anyone could tell me who left it here when my eyes fell on Chuck. He was sitting in his hammock with his legs hanging over the side, "Thomas left that for you this morning." He said smiling down at the food.

"Oh. Well I'll have to thank him when he comes back… When is that exactly?" I asked questionably. I looked back at the maze and wondered what was out there, if it was safe.

"He needs to be back before sundown. If both he and Minho don't make it back they will have to spend another night in the maze." Chuck looked worried so I passed him a bit of bread and cheese and smiled. He thankfully took it and we both sat in silence as we ate.

A few minutes later Newt and Alby showed up. "How was your first night?" Newt asked.

"It was fine, thanks." I replied.

"Once you're finished eating I'm going to need you to help Newt with repairs and gardening. You okay with that?" I nodded and with that Alby left to go do whatever it is that he does. I tied up my hair and slipped my boots on and went to look around. Newt obviously followed me.

It was a very nice day. I'm not one for sunshine because of my red hair and pale skin, but I enjoyed it in moderation. I also noticed that I was completely filthy, and quite frankly I smelled. My black t-shirt was covered in mud and my jeans weren't much better. Newt notices my disgusted expression and laughed, "You can wash up later. Remember you're around boys, do you think we care about smell?" Well I certainly did! But I guess later I can get my girl on. Through the time we spent walking around I got to notice more and more of my surroundings. These boys had built huts, treehouses and pits. It was incredible. The walls of the maze seemed bigger than yesterday and I again felt a feeling of being trapped as I'm sure everyone else did.

"How long have you all been here?" I eventually asked.

"Three years." His reply took me off guard. I looked down at my feet as we walked to where we were going to be working for the day when Gally came running up to us.

"Hey, we found these in one of the boxes with our supplies." Gally held his hand out to reveal two set of thick chains. They must have been about three metres long each. Gally handed them to me and I took them, they looked so familiar. At the end of them they had handles, as if like whips, chain whips? Around one of the handles there was a note: _For Her._

"For her? Does it mean you Amelia?" Newt looked at me then at Gally.

"Well that's what I thought. Looks like you've got your own personal weapon, may want to start practising girl." And with that last comment Gally walked away.

"I… These look dangerous." I just stared at them. It was so frustration not being able to remember, like trying to remember a dream you had.

"Well I certainly wouldn't like to be at the other end of them." Newt and I laughed as we walked toward the garden. I placed the chains down and started working. Newt was able to show me how each plant grew and how to maintain it.

After hours of working the day away with Chuck and Newt It started to get darker, the sun was setting. "Shouldn't they be back?"

"They are!" Chuck yelled and pointed toward the doors of the maze. Two figures emerged from the dangers of the maze and I saw Alby and Gally walking towards them too. They seemed to be talking and Minho was showing them something. I was trying to squint but it was difficult to see. I gave up and thought I would probably find out later. With that we all left and started to get ready for dinner. Instead of going straight to where everyone was gathering I decided to put my new objects in my hammock. Better not lose them.

While leaving the sleeping area, which was very dark, I tripped over a rock on the ground and with a loud _thump_ I was down. "Owch. Stupid rock."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" I heard someone laugh from behind me. And of course it was Thomas.

"No!...Yes. Look, I tripped okay?" I got up and dusted myself off and examined the new cut inside my palm. I picked out the dirt and shrugged it off.

"I saw that, what are you doing over here?" He stood right in front of me. I could feel his heat radiating off his body and I could just make out his facial features from the fire a few metres away.

"I… well I was just checking something." I looked to the ground and started to move a stone with my boot. I was never good at lying and I had a feeling he could see right through me.

"You're not a very good liar." He laughed as he grabbed my hand to look at the cut. I froze. His touch was gentle and he very carefully traced the outline of my cut and wiped away some dirt that I missed. I also examined his hand. They were big and bruised, like they had been through a lot lately. On his thumb he had dried blood and under his nails they were filled with dirt.

"I know." I laughed a little bit, not taking my eyes off his hand on mine.

"Well you never were…" He laughed. Then suddenly he stopped. What? What did he just say?

"Sorry?" He turned away and I walked around him to look into his eyes. "What did you say?"

"…I…I have no idea why I said that." He put his hand on his head. "I'm getting glimpses of you and me. Always in a dimly lit room. Just us too. We're laughing. It's just so frustrating because I can't remember any more of it. I'm sorry, I don't know why I said it. Maybe one day we'll find out." And with all that he smiled down at me waiting for an answer.

"It's like when I hear your voice. I know the frustration, trust me." I smiled too and then added, "Wana see something cool?" I giggled a little bit as his smile grew wider and he nodded.

I took him to my hammock and pulled out the chains. "Whoa. Those are yours!" He didn't say it like a question, more like a statement. "They're in my dream! While we're in the room laughing you're holding those. Where did you get them?"

I was stunned. "They were in the cage. So they are mine?"

"They must be." He took them from me and unravelled them. In one swift whip-like motion he cracked it against something. "CAREFUL!" I quickly took them from him and laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't touch these." We both laughed. I curled them back up and placed them in my hammock. So these are mine? Well I guess I'll have to learn how to use them. I smiled to myself, excited about tomorrow and the practice I had planned for myself.

Thomas and I walked toward where everyone was having dinner. "So, what did you find in the maze?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. It was inside the Griever and Minho is figuring it out I think." We kept walking until we almost reach everyone until I stopped. Thomas stopped to and looked back to see what was wrong.

"Will you go back in there tomorrow?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yes."

"Can I come? I can run." I asked so quietly that I'm surprised he even heard me.

"How do you know you can?" He stepped closer and looked down at me.

"Because you told me I could." I looked into his eyes and remembering his voice telling me to run. Our faces got closer and I could feel his breath on my face. I saw him look at my lips and as I tilted my head upwards and both of our eyes fluttered, I was ready for what I could remember might be my first kiss and…

"Hey! You two ready to eat?" Chuck called from the fire with two plates in his hands. Thomas and I backed off from each other and he cleared his throat. "I'll see what I can do." He told me and walked over to Chuck. I followed and sat down too.

We ate for a while and talked about what Minho and Thomas found out from the gadget that Thomas had found inside a Griever. When I again noticed that I was completely filthy. "Hey Newt," Newt looked up from his chicken leg and mumbled something that sounded like "what's up?"

"I need a bath. Remember you were saying I could later? Well, it's later, so where do I go?" I watched him get up and go get something. I waited on the ground, sitting with the other boys and listening to their conversations. I often looked over at Thomas while he, too, was listening. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me and then quickly looking away. Wow, that kiss would have been something.

I noticed it had gotten quite dark now. I could faintly here the grievers in the maze and the fire was dimming.

When Newt came back he had a bucket with a sponge and a bar of soap. "There's a little lagoon in the forest part. If you keep walking straight you'll find it. I've lit the way with torches and set a few up around it so you can see." He laughed, "But it won't happen every time, just so you know where to go this time." He smiled at me and handed me the bucket. I took it and said thank-you. The guys were too engrossed in their conversation so I just left.

I followed the torches into the dark forest. I could feel the damp scrubs brushing against my jeans and making them damp. I found the little lagoon. It was dimly lit and surrounded by trees and bushes. There were rocks at the end that were completely wet and looked very slippery and there was a small entrance right at the front where the bushes had been pushed to the side and you can see people have entered and left.

I looked behind me to make sure I was well away from male eyes and started to get undressed. I kicked off my boots and struggled to take off my now damp socks. Next I took out my hair tie and shoved it in my boot. After that I, again, looked behind me and gave myself the all clear and continued taking off my t-shirt and bra, then my pants and underwear. These were so dirty but I would have to wash them later.

I walked towards the water with soap and sponge in hand and put my foot it. Surprisingly it was warm and then I walked in deeper and deeper until the water was just at my shoulders. I started to clean myself, making sure I got every inch. I then submerged my entire head underwater and held my breath for as long as I comfortably could and then lifted my head out of the water again. The rocks that were on the other side of the lagoon looked like the perfect spot to put my soap and sponge on while I just rested in the water for a bit. I loved the water. It felt so nice on my overheated body. Today's work was hard and I could tell my muscles weren't used to it.

I swam over to the other side of the rock and place my items down, I then leaned on it for a bit and watched the nature around me. After a while the torches started to dim and I was feeling suddenly tired. Listening to the sounds of birds I closed my eyes and just relaxed… until I heard rustling. I opened my eyes and peered from behind the rock. I could hear footsteps. Oh no.

I tried to keep quiet. I didn't want any of the guys to know I was here alone. A lot of them I didn't trust and I could see the way they looked at me from time to time. I stayed behind my rock and kept quiet. I could hear whoever it was getting undressed and then…SPLASH! Who the hell jumps in?!

I heard them take a breath as the resurfaced. I couldn't stay here forever so I peeked from behind my rock. I could see the back of someone's head but I didn't know who. I tried to make out their features but it was too dark, and then, at probably the worst moment, my soap slipped off the rock and into the water making a splashing sound. I mentally slapped myself in the head as the figure spun around and was swimming toward me. I went to the edge of the bank and grabbed a stick, better than nothing, and waited. As they came around the rock I threw my arms back ready to hit them on the head when he caught my arm. "It's okay, it's me."

Thomas.

"So this is where you ran off too. Sorry I thought I was alone." He said as he let go of my arm.

"This is awkward. Wow I'm sorry. I didn't know which one you were." I dropped the stick and now that he was closer I could see him half laughing. I then suddenly realised that I was completely naked and a lot of skin was showing. I lowered myself in the water and covered my chest. He laughed again.

"It's okay, I didn't see anything." He smiled down at me as the water was just touching my chin.

"Uh, I should go. I'm clean now so I'll leave you be." I said as I turned around and started swimming toward the bank of the lagoon. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait. You don't have to." He gave me that half smile again and I stopped. "I know this might feel weird for you, but it doesn't for me. I don't know if you're the same, but I feel like we've been through this before?"

"We've been in lagoon together before?" I asked.

"No, like, we've bathed together before. I don't know. I don't feel at all embarrassed. I actually fell quite comfortable around you. Does that sound weird? Yeah… That sounds weird. Sorry." He let go of my arm and looked away for a moment. Then he stared back at me, "you can go if you want, I'm sorry." I watched as he looked at me and I think I detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I suppose I don't have to go. Call me weird too but I also feel comfortable around you." I gave him a grin and I could see his facial features lighten up.

We leaned against the rock talking for what seemed like ages. Then he turned to me. "In all serious now, I'm telling you this because you need to know." He stared at me and I gave him my full attention. "Learn to use those chains. In the next couple of days I have a feeling things are going to get dangerous around here and you're going to need them." Then his expression lifted, "And you can come running with us tomorrow, I talked to Minho and he said it was fine."

"Really?" I was so eager. I won't say excited because, let be honest, it's extremely dangerous out there, but I just want answers and maybe the maze has them.

"Yes, but this is rare. Usually someone won't just be 'allowed' in the maze. You and I have been an exception." Thomas saw how eager I looked and laughed. Then it happened again, our faces were just inches away. This time I could see his breath rising into the air due to the cold air. I, very slowly, tilted my head so both our eyes were at the same height. He licked his lips and stared at mine. I could take hint so I just went for it. Without a second thought I crushed my lips onto his. He pushed back with more force as my arms reached over and rested on his shoulders, while his trace around my naked body until he rested his on my bare hips. Our chests pressed together and eyes closed we continued to kiss passionately until I felt his tongue try to gain entrance to my mouth. I allowed it.

I felt dizzy… and yet familiar? This felt so right, like this is what I've wanted for a while. Being around Thomas gave this strange feeling of home. I tangled my hands in his hair as his hands worked their way up and down my back. The kissing turned into sweet little pecks. Thomas worked his way around my mouth and down to my neck where he then started to suck on it. I moaned and that same moment his hand found their way to my breasts. Caressing them, he continued to suck on my neck until it started to hurt, but in a good way. I then grabbed his face and brought it back to mine. I stared into his eyes as he smiled at me. "You can feel it too?" He asked.

"That familiar feeling? Yes." I replied and with that our lips met again.

"Good." I heard him say as he smiled and kissed me. He pulled away and I realised that half of my body was showing due to Thomas holding me up. I lowered myself back down and Thomas pulled me back up again. "Amelia, you're beautiful. Don't hide it. Besides, I think I've seen it all before anyway." He stared down at my breasts in delight, "I've definitely seen these before." He smiled back up and me and then started kissing them. Nibbling on my nipple I moaned in pleasure, he worked his way to the other one and started on that too, never breaking contact. I gazed up at the stars feeling nothing but happiness, when I felt this urge to do more.

I looked down at Thomas and rested my hands on his cheeks. I stared at him and he stared back, smiling. I smiled too and nodded. That was all he needed. Thomas lifted me with his muscular arms and left little kisses on my breasts, my shoulders, up my neck, along my jaw line and then he found my mouth, during this process lowering me onto his hardened scrotum. I held onto his hair as we kissed and lowered me more gently. I could just fell the tip and I readied myself for what my body was telling me would be amazing when…

"Amelia!"

**Oh! A cliffy! Hahah sorry guys, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens next ;)**

**Rate and Comment! Hope you enjoyed**

**Love Love xxx**


End file.
